Beyblade: V-Force
Beyblade: V-Force (Japanese: 爆転シュートベイブレード2002, Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002) is the second season of the Original Series and overall, the second anime series of the Beyblade anime. It is the sequel to the anime, Beyblade 2000, and is followed by Beyblade: G-Revolution. Information The season had very little tie-ins to the previous season and focused very little on Beyblade tournaments, a primarily focus of the previous season. This season was mostly filler content in addition to the previous season, this was due to the lack of progress on the mangas part. Whereas the previous season could cover much more of the manga. Both the teams of Team Psykick and the duo of King & Queen are filler teams. There was, however, far less filler teams due to the lack of tournament focus within the season. Reception V-Force was released to a mixed reception. One of the most notable being the change of artstyle, which differed greatly to the previous series, which had featured art more closely like the mangas style. For the most part, a lot of the characters looked younger then season 1, despite them being a year older. Another issue was V-Force took a change of direction, this was mostly down to a change in the series Director. Synopsis Taking place one year after Beyblade 2000, the Bladebreakers have reunited to take on two new teams, Team Saint Shields and Team Psykick. The Saint Shields' goal is to seal the Bit-Beasts from the world to stop a disastrous event that happened long ago from repeating itself. Team Psykick also has the same goal, but their beyblades contain Cyber Bit-Beasts that are doppelgangers to the ones the Bladebreakers have. There were several changes made in this season that differentiated from the original series: the animation and character designs took a simpler, more stylized approach and computer generated animation was used for Beybattles. The Bit-Beasts were also given color rather than their ghost-like appearance. A new main character, Hilary Tachibana, was added to the regular cast. The name was changed due to the fact that it was no longer 2002 when it aired in the West. It was aired as Beyblade: V-Force on ABC Family in the summer of 2003. A video game based on it was released called Beyblade: V-Force - Super Tournament Battle. Plot At the start of the season, the Bladebreakers had split up. Each encountered a mysterious hooded blader who defeated them (except for Kai, who had a draw with his opponent). They later discover that these bladers are Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph and Mariam, a group called the Saint Shields, seeking to seal away the Bladebreakers' Bit-Beasts, saying that they are sacred spirits whose power must not get into the wrong hands. Meanwhile, another group goes after the team's Bit-Beasts. This group is a beyblading corporation Team Psykick, led by Gideon & Doctor B, seeking to capture the Bladebreakers' Bit-Beasts using any means possible. First, they lure the team to an island rigged to their advantage, pitting each member of the Bladebreakers against one of their own bladers, and try to capture their Bit-Beasts with machines. After much deliberation, the protagonists are able to beat each one of these bladers and keep their Bit-Beasts safe. They're rescued from the island by Mr. Dickenson in a helicopter and travel to Gideon's Battle Tower. They next create copies of the heroes' bit-beasts, known as "cyber bit-beasts". They recruit Team Psykick, who Tyson and co had befriended very recently, to control the cyber bit-beasts and use them to face the Bladebreakers. Their tournament takes place in the Battle Tower, another location rigged to Gideon's advantage. Max, playing in the first battle, loses his match after Cyber Draciel was repaired twice by a machine. The Saint Shields appear and destroy the repair machine. This enables the rest of the team to win their battles, and recover Draciel. After this failure, Gideon and his team of mad scientists are put out of the picture. Gideon's Battle Tower collapsed, with the scientists inside dying when the ceiling collapsed. After that, Gideon pushed the villainous Doctor B onto a computer, killing Doctor B by electrocution. Gideon died soon after when the ceiling fell on him. Dr. Zagart, the one responsible for trying to steal the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts, steals a rock from the Beyblade Research Center in the USA. The rock is very special as it contains hundreds of bit-beasts, which were sealed up by the Saint Shields' ancestors. Dr. K, who is employed by Dr. Zagart, retrieves four bit-beasts from the rock and goes against each member of the Bladebreakers, again failing. Dr. Zagart, after hearing that she had tried this four times as he had told her to stop after the first one, fires the evil Dr. K. The Saint Shields decide to make their move before its too late, worried about the event that happened 10,000 years ago involving the bit-beasts their ancestors sealed. In one battle, Dunga takes on Ray and manages to win the battle, capturing his bit-beast Driger, who is later sealed in a rock. They next challenge the rest of the team to a series of battles at the abandoned fairground. However, Ray is able to get back Driger, who escapes from the rock through sheer willpower. The Bladebreakers finally beat the Saint Shields and Ozuma decides that they can be trusted to guard the four sacred bit-beasts themselves. Zagart reveals his reasoning for trying to steal the four bit-beasts. His son, Zeo, who had become friends with Tyson, had actually died long ago in an accident and Zagart had replaced him with an android. The four sacred bit-beasts' power, if combined, could turn Zeo into a real human. Zagart retrieves two more bit-beasts from the rock, one for Zeo, and one for his battle partner to be, Gordo. Gordo and Zeo enter the World Beyblade Championships, and get to the final battle after taking Kai's Dranzer and Max's Draciel. However, Tyson is able to beat Zeo after a long and intense battle, teaching him a valuable lesson, and returning Dranzer and Draciel to their rightful owners. Tournaments *'Sony's Supermarket Beyblading Tournament' *'Pine Falls Plumbing Inner City Tournament' *'Junior Regional Championships' *'World Championships' Episode List See here for more information. Music OP Theme * OFF THE CHAINS (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Verbal (m-flo) & Giorgio (DELiGHTED MINT) 　　　　'Composition': Verbal (m-flo) & Giorgio (DELiGHTED MINT) 　　　　'Arrangement': Giorgio Cancemi (GIORGIO 13) 　　　　'Artist': TOSS & TURN * Jet (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Hiromi Mori & Takashi Genouzono (FAIRY FORE) 　　　　'Composition': AKIHIDE (BREAKERZ) 　　　　'Arrangement': FAIRY FORE & Akashi Masao 　　　　'Artist': FAIRY FORE * Let's Beyblade! (English) 　　　　'Lyrics': Arlene Bishop & Blair Packham 　　　　'Composition': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Arrangement': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Artist': Sick Kid featuring Lukas Rossi ED Theme * URBAN LOVE (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Shiori (DELiGHTED MINT) & Giorgio (DELiGHTED MINT) 　　　　'Composition': Giorgio Cancemi (GIORGIO 13) 　　　　'Arrangement': Giorgio Cancemi (GIORGIO 13) 　　　　'Artist': Shiori (DELiGHTED MINT) * What's The Answer? (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': MASAYA (Retro G-Style) & IGOR (Retro G-Style) 　　　　'Composition': MASAYA (Retro G-Style) 　　　　'Arrangement': MASAYA (Retro G-Style) 　　　　'Artist': Retro G-Style * Let's Beyblade! (Instrumental) (English) 　　　　'Lyrics': Arlene Bishop & Blair Packham 　　　　'Composition': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Arrangement': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Artist': Sick Kid featuring Lukas Rossi Insert Songs See here for more information. Trivia *The "Cyber" Bit-beasts, and overall emphysis on Bit-beast were also call-backs to previous incarnations of Beyblade which had put more focus on them. Category:Original Series Category:First Generation